


The Boy and the Comet

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: End of 2x10, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, KaraMel, inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Inspired by the end of 2x10 and a quote from Lucas Scott.





	

It was done.

As he walks out Kara's door he knows he should feel horrible (he does feel disappointed, in a way) but deep down he feels a sense of relief.

The funny thing is, he feels better after saying everything out loud. He knew the odds of this happening, so while the sting of rejection is fresh, at least he was prepared.

It wasn't until she asked him for the second time if he 'liked' her that he stopped and tried to pinpoint the moment things between them changed.

He thinks it was the day Alex told him that Kara believed in him. He looked at her differently after the fight. It felt good to do something with the powers he had been handed. And...She wasn't disappointed in him. That felt good.

The day they were captured by Cadmus was a different story.

She was so selfless, and amazing, and she _saved_ him.

The moment that he knew was on the couch, when she got up and walked away into the kitchen after their talk.

Because the moment he looked into her eyes that day from the couch, he knew his heart would be hers forever.

In what way that he's with her doesn't matter. Not anymore.

Alex had mentioned Kryptionians, and along with them Daxamites, have a different lifespan than humans. Many, many years after everyone they know here is gone, they will still exist.

Forever is a long time, but even eternity has to end, doesn't it?

Eternity sounds lonely, if you ask him.

But an eternity with Kara? Now that is something else entirely.

He smiles to himself as he walks out of the building.

Maybe someday he'll see a shooting star.

 

 

 

 

_It was a comet. The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart._

_**The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning**._

\- LUCAS SCOTT

 


End file.
